Drive my car
by Sandara
Summary: Durante la persecución de un famoso corredor de carreras clandestinas, Kato y Britt tienen un momento para hablar sobre cosas realmente importantes… como la música, los autos y tal vez otras cosas. Slash


_Black beauty _era un Chrysler imperial del '66, que a pesar de haber sido modificado de pies a cabeza conservaba su elegante porte correspondiente a la línea lujosa de los Chrysler.

Cada uno de los _Black beauties_ tenía ligeras diferencias que sólo el genio que los había construido podía notar. Distintas aleaciones, distintos componentes, armas y dispositivos variaban dependiendo de la misión que tuviesen cada noche. _The fast, the tough and the deadly_ las apodaba Kato con una sonrisa cuando estaba a solas en el garaje. Britt las llamaba uno, dos y tres indiferentemente.

The fast. Con un motor V8 modificado más dos motores eléctricos individuales de apoyo para las ruedas, aquel maravilloso automóvil no sólo era un tanque y navaja suiza al mismo tiempo sino que a su dureza se le sumaba la rapidez de cualquier otro auto deportivo del año. Kato había invertido al menos dos semanas en lograr disminuir la pesadez del armazón con distintas aleaciones sin sacrificar la seguridad del auto. A pesar de que el chofer se jactaba de jamás chocar no intencionalmente, debía considerar que si volvían a meterse en un persecución, su vehículo debía ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar un embiste directo sin doblarse como una lata de soda. Remplazar ciertos componentes de la transmisión con equivalentes en kevlar había logrado incrementar la velocidad del _Black beauty_ en un 15%. Podía ser mejor, lo sabía, pero era un avance. No podía seguir aumentando la velocidad sin arreglar el problema de las llantas.

"Sin tiempo…"masculló pasándose el brazo por el rostro perlado de sudor, manchado con grasa. Se deslizó de debajo del auto caminando hacia la mesa de trabajo.

"¿Me hablaste?" preguntó Britt, holgazanamente sentado en una de las sillas, cuchicheando descaradamente el Ipod de Kato. Le daba curiosidad saber si encontraría entre su música algún equivalente chino de Maddona o algo así.

"Pásame llave inglesa…"Respondió el pequeño asiático sin mirarlo, estirando vagamente su mano en la dirección donde se encontraba la herramienta. Britt la cogió despreocupadamente, arrojándosela. En algún punto había dejado de verla como un objeto peligroso para pasar a ser casi una pelota de baseball que Kato podía atrapar en el aire sin siquiera estar mirando. Se agachó a ajustar la llanta que faltaba.

"Tenemos que irnos como… ahora ya, Kato. Así que…Cámbiate de una vez…"Comentó Britt mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía, distrayéndose de su inspección del Ipod. Había dejado de intentar entender lo que el asiático maquinaba, él veía los resultado. Si los resultados eran buenos y cool, eso bastaba para él. Jamás comprendería que era un grupo parafenileno y por qué eso hacía que una bala rebotase en los vidrios en vez de atravesarle el cráneo, eso se lo dejaba a Kato y su abracadabra mágico de la química.

"Espera… las llantas deben resistir. Si vamos a más de 250 millas por hora…" Respondió el mecánico con su marcado acento. Era curioso como expresaba sólo ideas cortas y solía saltarse los pronombres y los artículos, haciendo largas pausas entre palabras como si intentase recordar cómo se decían o tratando forzadamente no mostrar acento.

"¡Wow! ¿Podemos ir así de rápido? ¡Eso es putamente maravilloso!... en serio, eso es jodidamente impresionante. Como el nascar…"Interrumpió Britt incrédulo y emocionado, mirando como el otro ajustaba el último birlo para fijar el neumático en su lugar.

"No hay tiempo para probar si resisten." Respondió levantándose y mirando el reloj de reojo mientras caminaba para lavarse y cambiarse, sacándose la sudadera manchada.

"Hey… Kato, espera… ¿Qué pasa si no resisten?" Exclamó Britt siguiéndolo, recibiendo en la cara la sudadera sucia que Kato le arrojó. La lanzó lejos con cierto asco.

"Estallarán… y chocamos." Explicó como si fuese sólo un pequeño inconveniente, con una ceja suavemente fruncida y torciendo los labios. Se encogió de hombros, metiéndose al baño "Pequeño problema… poco probable que pase…"Gritó para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido del grifo. Britt no parecía muy convencido mirando la nueva _Black beauty_, desconfiando un tanto de sus neumáticos. La sensación de mareo le volvió, recordando el incidente con Taylor Adams.

"Eso suena jodidamente peligroso…"

"¿Te estás acobardando, marica…?" Molestó el asiático entre risas, ajustando los suspensores de su traje. Se había lavado y cambiado con eficiencia "… ¿Vas a llorar como un crío?"

"Oh, eso es muy maduro Kato, felicidades." Ironizó el alto y fornido hombre haciendo una cara "Sólo no quiero matarme en uno de tus inventos dementes… _¡Avispón muere impactando contra un hidrante!_ Sería un pésimo título para _El centinela_"

"Marica…" Insistió Kato abotonando el traje de chofer con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Britt le ofreció el dedo medio "… Confía en mí… además, para atrapar a Han Lue debemos ser más rápidos que él. Así que…" Señalo el auto con una mano mientras que con la otra se colocaba la máscara "… Súbete al auto"

"No deberías darle ordenes al Avispón." Gruñó Britt metiéndose al auto a regañadientes "Yo soy el Avispón… tú, el ayudante sin nombre" Continuó gruñendo hasta que Kato arrancó.

Eran eso de las 3 de la madrugada, metidos en un callejón en Chinatown quizás a dos o tres cuadras de la plaza central. La carrocería negra del _Black beauty_ le permitía fundirse sin problemas con la oscuridad de la noche y el basurero a su lado.

Han Lue se les había escapado ya una vez, superando la velocidad del pesado Chrysler Imperial con su rápido automóvil. No era que a los vigilantes les pareciesen escandalosamente criminal las carreras ilegales, menos en particular a Kato, pero el hecho de que ese tipo hubiese sobrepasado en velocidad y habilidad al temperamental asiático había sido un ataque directo a su ego. Ahora lo acechaban sólo para poder recuperar el honor que Kato creía haber perdido. Britt lo apoyaba aunque no sin ciertas nauseas.

"Joder, esperar nunca ha sido lo mío." Exclamó el Avispón palmoteando aburrido sobre sus rodillas "Soy de esos que van y ¡bam! … toman las cosas. Un hombre de acción ¿sabes?" Britt miró a Kato, quieto y tranquilo en el asiento del piloto "…. ¿Y si no viene? Se me está aplanando el culo aquí sentado, hombre…" se quejó por onceaba vez sacándose el sombrero "¡…siento que llevamos horas aquí!" Entre más nervioso Britt estaba, más aumentaba su verborrea natural. 

"…. Sólo una hora." Corrigió el chino.

"¿Sólo una? Imposible… puta madre." Exclamó chequeando la hora en su reloj. Kato entornó los ojos y sacando una mano que mantenía firmemente en el cambio, se estiró para activar algunos de los botones del panel de control. El tocadiscos comenzó a sonar llenando el auto de música.

"¿Mejor?" Suspiró el asiático volviendo a colocar la mano en el volante y la otra sobre la palanca de cambios. Britt se relajó instantáneamente en el asiento, dejando de palmotear sobre sus rodillas. Escuchaban alguna canción de los Beach Boys. _I get around_.

"Mejor…" Respondió. Kato sabía eso, sabía que a su compañero lo relajaba la música tanto como a él le calmaba manejar. Britt era de esos que hablaba incesantemente sólo para llenar el espacio vacío, sin embargo disfrutaba también con escuchar otras cosas o a otras personas. Parecía ser que su enemigo natural era únicamente el silencio como tal. Kato se preguntaba a veces por qué "… ¿Tienes alguna historia que contarme?"

"Creo que ya no tengo historias… conté todas." Mantenía los ojos en la vía delante de ellos, ni una sola vez había volteado a mirar a Britt, el tablero o ninguna otra cosa "Tú… cuéntame una"

"¡Pft! Mi vida no es ni la mitad de interesante que la tuya, tío… no fui criado por ninjas ni estuve en la cárcel ni nada…"

"Día de San Patricio…"

"¿Uh?..."

"Pasaste la noche en… una comisaria"

"Sí…" Recordó Britt con una risa. Le había parecido jodidamente divertido subirse sobre el capó y mear el parabrisas una patrulla de policía, borracho como un cosaco y alentado por sus amigos de la fraternidad. Su padre lo dejó pasar el resto de la noche en la celda para ver si aquello le quitaba las ganas de ser un completo idiota. Evidentemente no había surtido efecto alguno "… Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?... fue hace como 4 años" Interrogó mirando a Kato con una ceja alzada.

"Sr. Reid… me pidió que te fuese a buscar al otro día."

"Imposible… Henry, el chofer, me recogió esa mañana…"

"No… yo fui. Además… Henry es el de la piscina… Johnny es el chofer"

"Joder… Kato, no te reconocí" Britt se palmeó la cara sobre la máscara.

"No puedes reconocer a alguien que no conoces." Rebatió "Estabas hecho mierda, seguías borracho. Querías… vomitar en el auto. Hijo de puta." Recordó apretando el volante. Britt se encogió anticipando un golpe de su compañero corto de genio.

"Wow, wow… Kato, cálmate… eso pasó hace, como… mil años, tío" Se apuró a explicar levantando las manos para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Aunque si Kato quería golpearlo, daba igual si ponía sus brazos o una muralla de concreto, iba a noquearlo de todos modos "Además… no vomité. ¿Te acuerdas?" Intentó mediar, aunque la verdad no se acordaba si efectivamente había mantenido su dignidad.

"No, no vomitaste…" Relajó su agarre sobre el volante. La canción cambió _Life is a highway- _Tom Cochrane "… Te pusiste a cantar."

"¿A cantar? ¿En serio?..." Britt se volvió a golpear la frente intentando recordar "No recuerdo un carajo, Kato…"

"Era este disco… creo. Cantabas como el culo… no entiendo como podías seguir borracho"

"Tú eres el químico mágico y toda es mierda… dime tú." Objetó haciéndose el ofendido "Yo no me acuerdo de nada pero debió haber sido putamente divertido…" Exclamó estallando en risas de buen humor. Kato relajó la expresión y se rio con él.

"Lo fue… me reí mucho"

"¿No fue tan malo ser mi chofer entonces?" Dijo alzando las cejas y mirándolo con gracia.

"Cállate… no soy tu chofer." Le golpeó con el dorso de la mano en el brazo. Britt se encogió sin dejar de reírse.

"Veamos lo hechos…. Estas manejando… y este es MI auto… por tanto…" Razonó.

"Nuestro auto." Corrigió interrumpiendo, aunque realmente quería decir _mi auto._

"Por lo tanto…" Continuó arrastrando las palabras para que no volviera a interrumpirlo "… Eres mi cho… espera un poco" Terminó por interrumpirse a sí mismo cuando en un acto de genialidad exclamó "¡Ya lo recuerdo!... recuerdo esta canción." Sonrió prestando atención al tema de rebotaba en el auto blindado. Era una canción de los Beatles, cantada a dos voces entre John Lennon y Paul McCartney. Britt sonrió amplio.

"_Ask a girl what she wanted to be_…" Cantó Britt con emoción, tamborileando sobre sus rodillas. Kato soltó una risa " _She said... baby, can't you see?" _Continuó, Kato tarareaba por lo bajo "¡Tío, ésta es tu canción…! Habla de ti, Kato… y del auto" Exclamó el americano entre risas. Kato ya cantaba.

"Yeah, tienes razón…" Asintió el chino contagiado con la emoción del otro "¡Soy yo!"

"_I wanna be famous, a star of hmmmm…" _Inventó sin saber que venía "… ¡Exacto! Eres el chofer…"

"¡Seh!... ¡Yo soy el chofer de tu auto…!"

"_Baby, you can drive my car… yes, I'm gonna be a star… baby, you can drive my car_…" cantó más fuerte el Avispón, al menos esa parte se la sabía. Kato súbitamente había dejado de cantar y abría grande los ojos

"… _and maybe I'll love you._" Finalizó el de pelo castaño rematando con un movimiento de sus manos. Kato había dejado de mirar la vía por primera vez en una hora y media; ahora miraba a Britt quien agitaba su cabeza, inmerso en la música. El asiático abría la boca como si quisiese decirle algo, mas luego volvía a cerrarla volteando la cabeza una y otra vez.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? … sé que canto mal pero no me tienes que mirar así…" Rio mirando al chino congelado en esa posición "… Kato, tío…. ¿Estás bien?"

El chofer pegó un respingo y asintió mirando otra vez la vía. Un veloz Mazda RX-7 anaranjado y negro centelló frente a ellos.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó el piloto poniendo primera y arrancando sin premeditación tras el otro auto. Britt gritó aferrándose al asiento, maldiciendo repetidas veces sin sentido.

"Bueno, al menos las llantas resistieron." Dijo Britt apoyado en el capo de _Black beauty_, intentado recuperar pie sobre tierra. Las vueltas y los derrapes lo habían puesto verde, esperaba que el aire fresco y un suelo firme le evitaran vomitar.

Kato guardaba silencio o parecía murmurar algo en chino mirando el punto en la carretera donde habían perdido al otro piloto, a las afueras despobladas de _Hollywood hills _"_…_ lo atraparemos la próxima vez." Animó al asiático cuando pasó junto a él. Kato hizo su camino de vuelta al Chrysler, deteniéndose con la mano en la manija.

"¿Kato? … oye, ¿estás bien? ..." Preguntó Britt abriendo la puerta del copiloto, viendo a su compañero detenido. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos hechas puños sobre la manilla "Relájate... ya lo atraparás. Pero yo me quedaré abajo, no me volveré a meter en tus carreras. En serio ¿Cómo mierda derrapas en esas curvas? Tenías que haber estado como a tres centímetros del borde del precipicio ¡Fue desquiciado!…" Kato no se había movido ni parecía que fuese a hacerlo "Oye, tío ¿Me estás escuchando?... ¡Kato!"

El asiático inhaló profundo y con un arranque de ira pateó con increíble fuerza el neumático del auto. Britt casi aterriza en su trasero con el ruido del estallido de la llanta, viendo al oriental caer hacia atrás por la fuerza la onda expansiva.

"Kato… creo que tus llantas valen mierda…" Comentó asomándose por el borde del coche para asegurarse de que su compañero no hubiese perdido una pierna.

Escondidos en el borde del camino, a las 4 de la mañana, el Avispón Verde y su compañero sin nombre miraban el auto averiado. Cubierto de polvo y con un rostro asesino, Kato escudriñaba la llanta reventada que había quedado tirada junto a la berma.

"Así que… ¿Pensaste en puertas con metralletas pero no en poner una llanta de repuesto?" Preguntó el de verde, tirado en la hierba al costado de la carretera "… no eres tan inteligente ahora ¿Eh señor Einstein chino?"

"Britt…" Llamó Kato sin voltearse.

"¿Uh?" Respondió el otro levantando el ala de su sombrero para mirarle.

"Cállate… o te rompo la cara…" Volteó furioso para luego resignarse y sentarse junto al menor, tapándose el rostro con la gorra.

"Un neumático de repuesto pesa… debía hacer el auto más ligero." Explicó "…Debería haberte dejado a ti y haber llevado el neumático… pesa menos, más útil. Idiota"

"¿Me estás diciendo gordo? Pues, jódete… somos un equipo" contratacó golpeándole la visera de la gorra de chofer hacia abajo "¡De nada serviría un titular del Avispón sin el Avispón! Créeme, ahora sé montones sobre periodismo… hasta leí un libro al respecto. Bueno, el primer capítulo… pero sale ahí todo lo que deberías saber"

"¿Llamaste a Lenore?" Interrumpió.

"Sí. Dice que pasará por la llanta y vendrá como en una hora… tío, esto sí que es patético… varados en medio de la nada." No era como que pudiese tomar un taxi o llamar a una grúa.

"Podría ser peor…" Dijo el artista marcial elevando la visera de su gorra y mirando el cielo "Podríamos…"

"… no digas nada o se pondrá a llover"

"Imbécil…" rio el chinó relajándose un tanto, dejando que la ira se fuese. El buen humor de Britt era contagioso, esperaba que su estupidez no.

Guardaron silencio un rato, viendo uno que otro auto pasar por la carretera frente a ellos sin verlos. No fue mucho lo que el silencio duró antes de que Britt volviese a hablar.

"¿Sacaste el compartimiento del bourbon también?"

"Sí…"

"Joder… si podía ser peor." Exclamó Britt peinándose hacia atrás, sacándose el sombrero "¿Dejaste alguno de los componentes?"

"Saqué todo lo que agregase peso… misiles, blindaje, lanzallamas. Sólo dejo… las metralletas delanteras… y el equipo de sonido, por si acaso" Britt entornó los ojos y se rascó el mentón.

"_Baby, you can drive my car…" _ Volvió a cantar el millonario en voz baja, tarareando vagamente el resto.

"¿Sabes de qué se trata esa canción?" Inquirió Kato hundiéndose más en la hierba alta, bajando la visera de su gorra otra vez.

"No me sé ni bien la letra… creo que alguna vez me lo dijiste"

"Es sobre una chica… que quiere darse la vida siendo una estrella, siendo famosa…" Britt le prestó atención.

"Le dice a un tipo que lo contrata para ser su chofer… la sutileza cae en que ella no tiene auto"

"Entonces para qué mierda quiere un chofer?" preguntó Britt con obviedad, alzando una ceja. Solía quedarse pegado largo rato para captar sutilezas y juntar piezas. A veces era más rápido sólo decirle las cosas.

"Es un eufemismo para follar…" Resumió Kato negado con cierto agote, sacándose la gorra y dejándola a un lado "_Working for peanuts it's all very fine… but I can show you a better time…" _Ejemplificó.

"Oh… para eso quiere un chofer" Britt pensó un momento antes de reír. Le dio un golpe a Kato en el brazo "Pervertido… te gustaría ser el chofer de una chica que se bajara las bragas para pagarte… degenerado. Suena como una mala porno"

"Cierra la boca… tú fuiste el que dijo que él de la canción era yo…" Se defendió el asiático.

"Si… pero eres mi chofer, no el de ella…" dijo Britt con seria propiedad.

"No soy tu cho-" Kato dejó el grito consternado a medias antes de pegar un respingo enderezándose sobre sus codos para mirar a Britt. El otro vigilante seguía recostado en la hierba con la mitad del rostro tapada por el sobrero como lo hubiese hecho su máscara, la otra mitad visible sonreía. Kato volvió a sentir lo mismo que hace un rato mas no dijo nada, guardando silencio hasta que Britt volvió a romperlo por costumbre.

"Hey…"

"¿Qué?"

"_Kato, you can drive my car… _" canturreó. El aludido apretó la mandíbula y los puños "_Yes, I'm gonna be a star… Kato, you can drive my car…" _Sonrió con una risita_ "and Kato, I lo-"_

"Cierra la boca…"Lo interrumpió el más bajo con un certero golpe en la entrepierna del americano. Britt se enderezó bruscamente agarrándose sus honores y doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho.

"¿¡Por qué mierda hiciste eso, sicópata?!... puta madre…" Gimió de dolor Britt mirándolo con odio, antes de volver a ponerse en posición fetal, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas "Auch"

"Dos cosas…" Kato lo miró alzando dos dedos "Primera… no soy tu chofe"

"Vale, vale… Dios, tú y tu genio de mierda…"

"y dos… acepto tu pago"

"¿Uh?" preguntó Britt sin entender con qué mierda de lógica estaba pensando el extranjero. Levantó la mirada hacia el chofer mas no alcanzó a terminar de enderezar su cuello cuando la boca del bajo asiático se rozó torpemente contra la de él.

Kato besaba como si tuviese pánico de que Britt fuese a explotar igual que la llanta. Britt todavía intentaba entender que estaba pasando ya a un minuto de que empezase el beso. Kato se echó hacia atrás sentándose derecho junto al otro, mirando de reojo al tipo esperando que dijera algo; pero por primera vez no tenía alguna estupidez que decir.

"Oh…. Ya entendí" exclamó de repente el Avispón "Es mi auto, tú eres el chofer… entonces es como si te lo dijera a ti… ¡que jodidamente astuto!" Remarcó cada sílaba de la última palabra.

"¿No lo dijiste con esa intención?" Articuló Kato jugando con su gorra nervioso, se la puso sólo para ocultar más su rostro enmascarado.

"No, hombre… ni se me había ocurrido"

"…Pìhuà!" Masculló Kato lo que a oídos del Britt sólo podría haber sido un _no jodas_.

"Era la mejor frase de conquista de la historia y no me di ni cuenta… ¡¿cuán cool es eso?! Lo hago hasta sin pensar…" Continuó gesticulando como si hubiese descubierto su superpoder. Kato bufó apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse e irse, ofuscado y avergonzado.

"¿Eh?... ¿A dónde vas?... no puedes caminar de vuelta a L.A". El asiático procedió a ofrecerle el dedo antes de impulsarse hacia arriba. La mano de Britt lo cogió del brazo y lo tiró haciéndolo caer de vuelta al suelo sobre su culo.

"¿Qué mierda...?"

"… tenías razón"

"¡¿En qué!?" Empezaba a perder la paciencia y a considerar golpear al otro como una verdadera opción.

"… si terminé por coquetear contigo… mierda, soy una zorra" Britt abrió los ojos en realización. Kato se sacudió la mano del otro para por fin pararse e irse más Britt lo detuvo "Hey, hey… Kato, espera"

"SHÉNME?!"

"Estas hablando en chino otra vez…"

"Jódete…" Masculló entornando los ojos el chino. Aquello estaba al borde de lo absurdo, casi tragicómico.

"Pensé que eso íbamos a hacer…" Respondió Britt pestañeando un par de veces "No me llaman muchos los hombres, para nada la verdad… así que no me pidas maravillas ¿Eh? Tampoco pensé que a ti te llamaran con todo lo de Lenore y eso…" Era el momento del chino de estar confundido.

"… Eres un idiota" Pestañó el otro en aturdida confusión. Britt soltó una franca risa y acercándose volvió a golpear la visera de la gorra, esta vez tumbándola hacia atrás para descubrir el rostro de Kato.

"Tío, si me diesen un dólar por cada vez que me dicen eso...sería más asquerosamente millonario" Kato se había quedado congelado. Britt volvió a emitir una risa contenida y cogiéndolo de la cara algo brusco pegó su boca a la de él. Kato se tensó de pies a cabeza.

"Perdona… te estoy tocando." dijo Britt separándose un poco, pero no mucho, después de unos segundos.

"No, vale… está bien." Dijo apenas Kato relajándose, moviendo sus hombros tiesos y su cuello como si estuviese entrenando.

"Cool…" Aceptó Britt esta vez separando los labios del otro para besarle sin miedo terminar con la nariz metida dentro de su cráneo. Kato cedió poco a poco, respondiéndole con cierto destiempo. Ciertamente besar a un tipo era diferente a besar a una chica, más aún si ambos intentaban ser quién impusiese el beso.

"¡Me mordiste!" Se quejó Reid echándose hacia atrás.

"Quédate quieto…" Rebatió el otro con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú eres el que no me deja besarte… "

"Marica…"

"… no creo que eso sea muy apropiado ahora Kato." Se burló Britt volviéndose a acercar con una sonrisa. El asiático se había sonrojado furiosamente ante la réplica certera y odiosa. Le iba a contestar, mas Britt volvió a invadir su boca. Kato mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de seguirle el paso a la lengua en su boca, intentando al mismo tiempo no razonar mucho que era Britt a quien besaba… o tal vez sí. Terminó recostándose sobre la hierba mustia, con el americano encimándosele lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo sobre su espalda. . Tenía que darle cierto crédito al tipo, al parecer no era sólo su dinero lo que atraía a las chicas. Suspiró.

Britt fue el primero en sentir la luz de los faroles alumbrándolos pues era él quien tenía los ojos abiertos. Kato, en cambio, fue el primero en escuchar el frenazo de los ABS que él mismo había instalado en el corvette de Lenore justo a su lado.

"¡JODER!" Ambos escucharon el grito de la mujer bajándose del auto mientras Kato empujaba a Britt de una patada lejos de él, sonrojado a morir. Britt cayó dos metros más allá golpeándose la espalda contra _Black beauty._ Lenore los quedó mirando desde la berma con ojos gigantescos.

"Este sí que será un buen encabezado para la primera plana" Comentó mirando de reojo a ver si Britt seguía vivo. Kato se ajustó la gorra otra vez sin decir nada.


End file.
